


A Moment out of Time and Life

by etoile_etiolee



Series: Letting Go Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Dom Jared, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/pseuds/etoile_etiolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jensen just needs to let go</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment out of Time and Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this is true
> 
> Thanks to firesign10 for the fabulous beta work.

“Are you holding onto the bedpost tight?”

Jared can see that Jensen's grip is tight. It's beautiful -- Jensen won’t let go, whatever happens. No need for cuffs. He’s so obedient and subdued like that it takes Jared’s breathe away. Each and every time.

They’re still both new at this, though, so Jared needs to be careful. Power play is something that turns both of them on, but they haven’t yet explored all of its possibilities. 

“Safeword?” Jared asks; even though pain isn’t part of the game, they still need one. Jared doesn’t want to get carried away and not realize Jensen isn’t enjoying it anymore.

“Dandelion,” Jensen murmurs, keeping his eyes lowered.

He’s beautiful lying stretched on the bed on his back, naked and pale, skin covered in delicate freckles. There is a faint blush crawling on his cheeks. His cock, long and thick, is hard, raised against his flat stomach. He’s shaved recently. Jared is fascinated by the junction on his pelvis where the skin changes colour and texture at the root of his cock, it's perfect, as well as the swell of his balls, where it’s puckered and swollen.

“Bend your legs for me, baby,” Jared coaxes, sitting at the bottom of the bed. He’s still fully clothed, and even though his own dick is swollen and pressed against the zipper of his jeans in a very uncomfortable way, he wouldn’t want it otherwise. It only makes Jensen look more vulnerable, fragile, being naked while Jared is still dressed.

Jensen bends his legs, sighing. Jared shifts so that he can part them wider and look at his lover’s hole, pink and puckered, already clenching from anticipation. “Look so good,” Jared murmurs, letting go of Jensen’s legs.

There is still a lot to do, and Jared doesn’t want it to be over too soon. He grabs the brown leather cockring on the table and wraps it at the base of Jensen’s dick and balls, closing it delicately while Jensen shivers and his dick twitches before hardening a little more, all snugged up and tight. 

“Does it hurt?”

Jensen shakes his head and bites at his lower lip. He tends to revert to silence in these moments, and Jared can’t allow that. If Jensen gets lost in his own head, then there is no point in doing this. He needs to stay in the here and now to feel everything the way Jared wants him to feel it.

“Hey, look at me,” Jared says firmly.

Jensen does quickly. The color on his cheeks gets darker.

“I want you to answer me with words, okay?”

“ ‘Kay,” Jensen murmurs. 

“That’s my boy. Now, let’s start opening you up. Do you want my fingers or my tongue first?”

Jensen grunts and grabs the bedpost tighter. He whispers something unintelligible, looking straight up as he bites his bottom lip.

“I didn’t get that, baby.”

“Hum. Your… your tongue.”

“Okay then.”

Jared kneels and pushes Jensen’s legs up until they’re bent at the knees, pressed against his stomach. He takes his time to observe Jensen's reaction. Jensen still doesn’t look at him, but the pink colour on his cheeks is turning to a cherry red. It’s hard for Jensen to be exposed like this, to remain still under Jared’s intense gaze, but his cock is still hard and as red as his cheeks. 

Good.

“Now, if it feels good, I want to hear it, okay?” Jared instructs gently.

He shoves his head between Jensen’s legs and starts teasing him with his tongue, poking and licking small stripes all around his hole, on his perineum, and each time the tip of his tongue touches Jensen’s skin, his lover tenses. He's still silent, though. Jared can’t have this.

Without further ado, he licks a stripe right over Jensen’s hole, feeling the muscle clench tightly. He does it again, and again, then closes his mouth over the fluttering muscle and sucks.

Jensen moans softly, low in his throat, like he’s not sure if he’ll let it out or not. Jared feels his own dick, hard and heavy, trapped in his boxers. It would feel so good to get his jeans off, to free it from his underwear and touch himself. Not now, though. He wants Jensen half-crazy with desire first. It’s part of the game for Jared.

He goes to work, licking and sucking and poking, relishing the soft noises Jensen makes, the way his thighs tremble, the sight of his balls tightening. Jared loses any sense of time, as it happens so often when he takes care of Jensen like this. His always in control, serious, working too hard husband, who becomes so shy and pliant, so deliciously needy, when they play this game.

Jared needs it too. Needs to feel he too can be in control, that he can help Jensen break into a thousand pieces so that he can put him together again. It’s not always like this, with Jared as the Dom. Most of the time, it’s the both of them fighting for dominance, and if Jensen bottoms most of the time, he still is in control and Jared is more than okay with it. Having Jensen riding his dick hard, bouncing and panting and grabbing his own cock until he comes all over Jared’s stomach makes him crazy. Jared comes so hard then, deep inside his husband, he sometimes thinks he’s going to die from the white-hot pleasure.

But there are times like this, times when Jensen gets moody and silent, as he beats himself up over his own insecurities, his self-perceived incompetency. Jared hates that Jensen does this to himself, how he denies what an exceptional man he is.

They have an arrangement, though. Jensen has to ask when he needs it. Sometimes will be days before he finally comes to Jared, fists clenched and eyes lowered, asking for the game.

Right now, Jared is in control. Jared feels powerful, like what he does really matters for his husband’s well-being. It’s intoxicating.

Jensen’s hips start to push up against Jared’s pressure on his legs, and Jared knows it’s time to stop. He bites the inside of Jensen’s thigh, dragging a long whimper out of him, and sits back, letting his legs go.

Jensen is covered in sweat and panting now. He looks straight at Jared for a second, pupil blown and lips red from being bitten –something he always does until he can’t help but let the sounds of his growing desire through his throat and out of his mouth. His hands are still wrapped around the bedpost. They could be tied and it wouldn’t make any difference how tight he'd be holding on. 

“You’re doing so good,” Jared praises, dragging a single finger from the root to the tip of Jensen’s cock. He shivers all over and a drop of precome bubbles at his slit.

“Please, Jared,” he croaks. “More.”

“You want more? My fingers, maybe?”

Jensen nods eagerly.

“How many?”

Jensen muffles a curse and hits his head back against the pillow. His cock jerks in its constricting leather ring.

“T-two. Two, please.”

“As you wish.”

Jared grabs the lube at the foot of the bed and coats his fingers, then parts Jensen’s ass cheeks with one hand and goes straight for his hole, already red and puffy from the rim job. He shoves two fingers in straight away, dragging a long pain-pleasure groan from Jensen. He doesn’t even ask if it’s too much because Jensen is already trying to push back against them, trying to take them deeper.

Jared makes a “tsk” sound. “Hey, stay still. You’re not the one in control here.”

“So-sorry,” Jensen stutters. “Just… please…”

“It’s okay, baby, I know what I’m doing, gonna take such good care of you.”

Jensen nods and shivers. His hands are slipping on the bedpost, probably because of all the sweating, his knuckles white. He won’t let go, ever. That in itself is feeding the fire burning in Jared’s lower stomach. The thought of not touching himself either, the ever-growing pain in his balls and straining cock, is part of the pleasure he gets in taking care of Jensen in such an intimate way.

He feels for his lover’s sweet spot, knowing he's found it when Jensen tenses all over and moans long and high. Good. Jared doesn't try to be careful, he starts pressing and rubbing it without stopping, without giving Jensen a break. Jensen's cock is now letting a weak but steady flow of precome, sliding down the glistening, red mushroom head to pool just below his navel. Jared is so entranced by the sight he doesn't hear at first how Jensen’s moans have turned into words, barely whispered but filled with need and desperation. 

“Please, please, please. Please, Jared, got to come, please let me, let me…”

Tears are pooling at the corner of Jensen’s tightly squeezed shut, clumping his long, dark lashes together. Jared stops the prostate simulation as suddenly as he’d started it, and Jensen whimpers without restraint at the loss, his asshole clamping on nothing.

“I think you can wait a little longer, Jen, baby, don’t you think?

Jensen shakes his head, and Jared climbs over him, kissing the wetness at his eyes, the dampness at his forehead, then pressing his lips on Jensen’s swollen ones. Jensen is eager, tries to slides his tongue through Jared’s lips, but Jared lifts his head at the exact moment, and Jensen’s mouth makes a sexy-as-hell pout.

“You can do it, Jen.”

“No,” Jensen whimpers, trying to lift his hips and gets some sort of pressure on his over-sensitized cock  
.   
“Yes, I’ll get you there, don’t worry, but we’re playing by my rules, remember?” Jared says firmly.

For a moment, as Jensen’s eyes open wide, pupils blown, Jared sees a thousand emotions in them. He's almost sure his lover is going to say his safeword. That’s what it’s there for, after all; there is rarely any pain involved, but Jared likes to push Jensen to his limits so they both have to be comfortable with it.

“Yeah, okay,” is what comes out of Jensen’s mouth. Total trust has replaced the turmoil of feelings moving and swirling in his eyes. Jared feels the love he has for Jensen bursting inside him, ready to explode out of him. He caresses Jensen’s cheeks, then his hair. “You’re mine, baby. Mine forever.”

“Yours forever,” Jensen whispers back.

Without waiting, Jared gets back to his spot between Jensen’s legs and swallows his angry red cock to the root, until his lips reach the rim of the cockring. He can feel the hot skin, pulsing in his mouth, taste the salty-bitter but oh-so-sweet taste of the abundant precome slicking it. He starts sucking in earnest, like he’s been starved for so long he just can’t get enough. Jensen’s thighs are trembling, pressing against Jared’s shoulders, and now he doesn’t even try to tone down his moans of pleasure, letting out loud, panting “oh-oh-ohs” and driving Jared crazy with it. He still tries to stretch the moment, slowing down the sucking motion and replacing by bobbing his head, making sure to let his tongue work its way up and down the big, pulsing vein under Jensen’s shaft.

“Jay!” Jensen cries. “Jay, please, please, I can’t!”

He’s so deliciously desperate that Jared can’t help but torment him further, shoving two fingers back in his now sloppy hole, aiming at his sweet spot again. Then it happens -Jensen tenses and shakes all over, sobbing freely, his asshole clenching hard in violent, pulsing motion around Jared’s fingers. Jared lifts his head just in time to see him losing the last vestiges of control; Jensen keeps on sobbing as the not-quite orgasm rips through him.

“Not enough, not enough,” Jensen pants, his head thrashing, his hips jerking. “Make me come Jared, please!”

Jared can’t hold it anymore. He rises on his knees, undoes the button and zipper of his pants, and lowers his boxers below his balls. He jerks his cock a couple of times, hard and fast, his balls already drawing up, and all he needs to topple over is the sight of Jensen’s reddened chest and peaked nipples, his face contorted once again with the unique mix of pain and pleasure, his cock obscenely swollen and dark, jerking in the restraint of the cockring. 

Jared groans as his orgasm hits, long, thick stripes of semen landing on Jensen’s shaft, splattering his thighs and stomach.

“Please,” Jensen repeats, almost delirious now. “Please please please, Jay,” he sobs, and his arms are shaking hard, trying to keep their position, while his hands grip and release the bedpost in unsteady jerks. Jared breathes hard through his nose, still coming down from the edge of his pleasure.

“Look at me, Jensen,” he states, with as much authority as he can gather.

The effect is immediate. Jensen stops talking and pleading and obeys, letting his soulful eyes plead his cause for him.

“I’ll take the cockring off, now, but you have to wait ‘till I touch you before you come.”

Jensen nods so hard his chin hits his chest. Smiling softly, Jared caresses the inside of Jensen’s thigh and unties the cockring, wrapping his hand at the base of Jensen’s cock immediately after so that he doesn’t come from the release of the pressure alone.

“Are you ready?” he asks.

“Yeah… hum… yeah, ‘m ready, yeah,” Jensen babbles, looking down at his swollen shaft dripping precome like crazy.

Jared starts a slow, soft motion, up and down Jensen’s cock, the skin so soft, the flesh so hard underneath. It’s a miracle Jensen doesn’t come right then. He’s getting so good at letting go of everything and letting Jared take the decision for him, and it’s so much better for the both of them when he fights his need so hard.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Jared whispers, feeling his plump, spent dick trying to thicken again. “You can let go now, baby.”

Another couple of movements and then Jensen’s whole body locks up. His mouth drops open in a silent scream, his features tensed in a grimace of ecstasy; his hips jerk off the mattress and his cock hardens even more as it starts releasing almost violent spurts of semen, shooting straight up before they fall back all over Jared’s hand.

“God, god god,” Jensen rasps, shaking violently, aftershock aftershocks coming one after the other, his body wracked, sweating, burning. “God,” Jensen moans one last time, before he falls back on the bed, finally letting go of the bedposts, his head sliding to rest on his right shoulder.

“Jen?” Jared asks, bending over him.

Jensen doesn’t answer. His eyelids are fluttering, showing the white of his eyes. He fainted.  
Jared kisses him fiercely, all over his face, just can’t believe he did this to Jensen, made him come so hard that he actually passed out. 

“God, Jensen, love you, love you so much, can’t believe it…” he repeats, letting his body rest on one of his elbows so as not to crush Jensen, then murmuring soft, coaxing words in his ear to bring him around.

Jensen blinks heavily and takes a long, shuddering breath. “Jay?” he asks, his voice sluggish and his tone full of uncertainty.

“It’s okay, babe, you just went out for a little while.”

Jensen doesn’t move. He licks his lips slowly, like that’s all the strength he can gather. “Thanks,” he whispers. 

“You did so good. I’m so proud of you, Jen, you can’t even…”

Jared stops, his throat swelling with emotion, love and desire and possessiveness, marveling at the fact that only he gets to have Jensen like this, only he can take care of Jensen that way.  
Jensen is so lax and pliant and warm.

“Thanks, Jared,” Jensen repeats, then yawns so wide his jaw snaps. Jared chuckles.

In the bathroom, Jared fills the bathtub adjusting the temperature with care, dropping in a couple of capfuls full of the eucalyptus bath gel that Jensen loves so much. The vapor rising from the tub is already fragrant with the aromatic gel. It will soothe Jensen’s muscle aches and help him relax gradually.

When he’s done, Jared lowers the light and turn turns on the heat. He walks back to the bedroom where Jensen is still lying on his back on the mattress, covered with a crumpled sheet, his arms resting on each side of his head, palms up and fingers relaxed, like a baby who’s gone to sleep.

Jared smiles fondly and sits on the bed, making Jensen groan.

“Hey, come on, sleepyhead, time for your bath.”

“Don’ wanna,” Jensen mumbles, eyes still closed.

“Come on. It’ll do you good. You must be sore.”

Jensen blinks and frowns, just like he’s only just realizing that Jared might be right. “Yeah, sore, but tired…”

“I’ll do all the work, don’t you worry.”

Jared helps Jensen sit on the edge of the bed, speaking softly to him all the while. This, this part is as important as the game itself. Reassurance and gentleness are what help subs put themselves back together. Jensen needs to feel loved and to accept that what just happened was something they needed -nothing to be ashamed of, nothing that makes him less of a man.

Jared has pushed him beyond his limits, now it’s time to bring him back from there in one piece.   
He succeeds in getting Jensen up, but then he all but collapses against his chest. Without thinking about it, Jared bends and slides one hand under Jensen’s wobbly legs, lifting him in a tight embrace. Jensen doesn’t even tense. He simply slides his arm around Jared’s neck and sighs softly. This trust again -it means so much more than some complicated, never-ending love declaration.

Jared barely feels the strain in his leg muscles and his back when he bends down and let Jensen slide slowly into the water. Jensen tenses a little, then shivers. It takes some time before he looks comfortable and sleepy again.

“That’s it, baby, you can relax and let me take care of you.”

Jensen takes a deep breath and smiles, looking at Jared all soft and tender, so different from the stressed-out E.R. doctor who had come home from work snapping at Jared, kicking every piece of furniture out of frustration, and cursing about those damn daredevil teenagers who had thought it would be great to try car surfing, resulting in one of them dying, despite Jensen’s best efforts to save him.

Now, there’s nothing else in the world except the two of them. Jared drags a washcloth over Jensen’s chest and then his face, praising him all the while. 

“So proud of you, Jensen, can’t believing you’re giving this to me.”

“You’re the one giving here, Jay, don’t think I don’t realize it.”

“Stop. We’re both taking what we need, don’t diminish your role, please.”

Jared shuts Jensen up with a kiss. He has to be careful not to let Jensen slide back into his previous, self-loathing mood. Luckily, Jensen is too spent to think above the sensations he’s feeling right now. He lets Jared take care of him and doesn't fight, even with his mind.

After his bath, Jared will give him a massage, and then he’ll sleep. He always sleeps afterwards, a deep, dreamless sleep. Jared will maybe lie down with him, maybe not, but he’s going to stay close, watching over him.

The tender aftercare is all part of the game, the sweet conclusion. Or, more accurately, part of what started out as a game, but has become something far more complex and necessary to both of them. For Jared, taking care of Jensen like this? It's not a game anymore - it's his life. 

\--- ---


End file.
